Dragon's Key to Heat
by Lil.Cat-chan
Summary: Wendy has a little problem that comes with age to all dragon-slayers. Natsu and Gajeel know how to help. Lucy doesn't really have another chance but to help. Lemon. Wendy/Lucy, WenCy. Yuri, Hetero, mentioned Natsu/Lisanna and Natsu/Erza. WenCy/GaLu/NaLu/RoLu
1. Wendy

Lucy felt awkward as she woke up, there was a strange feeling, heavy, like something was laying on her. Had Natsu again slept in her bed?! She opened her eyes and saw that _something_ was under her blanket and on her legs. She blushed a cherry red when she felt something pressed against her pussy. Pulling the blanket away she may have expected Natsu, maybe even Loke but not Wendy! A scream left her shocked lips and the small dragon-slayer only opened her eyes looked up at her, Lucy was sure lust was darkening them. Instead of going away small hands took a strong grip on her hips and she saw a blush on Wendy's cheeks.

"W-What are you doing Wendy-chan?!" The small girl mumbled something and Lucy bit her lip at the feeling of breathing on her pussy, even though she was wearing underwear, she could very well feel it.

"Are you feeling better Wendy?" Lucy let out another scream when she noticed the other two people in her room, Natsu and Gajeel stood at the end of her bed, both watched Wendy nod.

"What is going on?!" Lucy screamed, still confused and embarrassed to be seen like this, plus she had no idea why Wendy was pressing her nose to her pussy!

"Well, Wendy got into her first heat!" Natsu announced proudly and Lucy didn't understand anything.

"We dragon-slayers fight like a dragon, but we have a lot of other tributes of them. We can smell way better than normal humans, for example. There is a season, once every year where we feel the heat." Lucy looked confused at Gajeel, how did this explain why Wendy lay where she did?

"The heat is confusing when you feel it for the first time, you feel hot, excited and emotional all the time, your senses heighten even more and you practically want to pounce every woman whose smell you find enchanting."

"So this heat is making you horny?!" Lucy gasped, she had decided to, at least for the moment, ignore in which position she was.

"Yes."

"Then how did Natsu deal with it all this time?!"

"There is only one way to deal with it… until Lisanna disappeared she helped me. Erza offered too."

"I went into the city." Gajeel shrugged and Lucy blushed, they had to sleep with someone?!

"B-but… when you two are in heat too… why don't you help Wendy-chan?!" She was confused! Not that she wanted a fully grown man and a teenage boy to shag the little girl but still!

"There is the problem, no matter what gender, we will be attracted to the smell of a woman." Natsu grinned at her. Lucy found this not funny, but she liked Wendy, the small girl was like a little sister to her.

"F-fine… I'll help Wendy-chan." She said and blushed a deep red. Wendy suddenly sat up and hugged her.

"Thank you Lucy-chan." Lucy hugged the smaller girl, if she was feeling better with her help, she would gladly do it, even if it would be embarrassing.

"Lucy-chan… can… can I take a bath with you?" Wendy had a deep blush and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up even more, she gave a weak nod as Wendy pulled her to the bath.

_Just think about this as if you would take a bath with your smaller sister._ Lucy thought, her hand was held by Wendy and the small girl did nothing to lock the door. Lucy let the tub be filled by water and bubbles but soon felt two small hands on her behind, Wendy rubbed over Lucy's behind, she liked the curves of the older girl, Lucy slowly turned and Wendy went into the filled tub, already stripped of her clothes. Uncertain Lucy stripped out of her Panties and Top, joining the small girl in the tub.

"Let me wash your back Lucy-chan." Wendy said and Lucy relaxed as the tense air seemed to lift, like they were sisters that simply shared a bath. They washed each other's back, played with the bubbles and laughed white telling stories of their missions. The sisterly air was cut as Wendy put her hands on Lucy's breasts, she touched them as if she held glass, like they would be destroyed if she gripped harder.

"I always wanted to have big breasts like you Lucy-chan, and when I saw the painting of me in old but…flat." She shook her head, lightly pinching Lucy's nipples, Lucy gasped as an electric shock went through her.

"I love your curves…" Wendy said and pressed her face into Lucy's chest, Lucy knew what Wendy meant, as a small girl she had always wanted to be a woman, a beautiful one like her mother who she had always imagined was able to make every man fall for her with that stunning beauty.

"You'll get your fair share of curves once you grow up." Lucy smiled and patted Wendy, the smaller girl looked at Lucy in awe, she understood why Natsu had told her to come with him to Lucy. The blonde had an exciting smell on her, fresh and fruity with something she couldn't put anywhere, she suspected it to be simply Lucy.

"Hmpf!" Lucy was surprised when Wendy kissed her, the small girl had no idea how it was done right and simply pressed her lips hard onto those of the older one, until Lucy careful pulled her head a bit away.

"Let me show you…"She whispered and imagined it was Natsu she was kissing, as Wendy responded to the kiss, shyly and inexperienced, Lucy slowly deepened the kiss. Wendy tried to do as Lucy and as she felt the older one's mouth open she let her tongue find out what Lucy tasted like. Wendy slid on Lucy's lap and buried her hands in the blonde locks. Wendy let go of Lucy's lips to kiss down her neck, nibbling on the skin, licking and even biting her as Lucy leaned back and let the younger one do as she wished, her eyes closed. It had been such a long time since she last had been given this kind of attention and if she remembered correctly the last time had not felt good. Wendy wanted to explore, to feel, the heat was still radiating inside of her, wanted her to not wait, but she wanted to enjoy the curvy body she so desired.

"Lucy, sit down on the tub." Lucy rose out of the water and sat down, Wendy looked at her with admiration. The small dragon-slayer took her time in rubbing over Lucy's thighs before spreading her legs, there was this nice smell coming from Lucy's crotch. Wendy could smell it and it was watering her mouth, making her want to dig in and she pressed her nose closer, here was no panty to hold her back this time and she began to lick over the folds. The first taste made her hungry for more, she wanted to taste so much more. Feeling the heat press more she sucked on the folds, but soon noticed where it tastes even better, sliding her tongue up and down between the folds she could hear gasps and small moans coming from Lucy, she stopped to look up and see the older woman pinch her nipple as her other hand had a strong grip on the bathtub.

"Lucy-chan, lay down on the ground." Wendy found her voice deeper as usual and she liked how Lucy did what she told her, the darkened eyes made her feel good, powerful. As Lucy lay on the mat on the floor Wendy spread her legs once more before leaning down and enjoying the taste, she soon found out that she had to suck on Lucy's pearl to receive more moans and to see the older one massage her big breasts, a sight the blue-haired truly enjoyed.

"Touch yourself Lucy-chan… let me see you do it for me." Wendy didn't know why she said it but there was a feeling it was the right thing to do. She sat back and leaned against the tub, watching as Lucy let her free hand rub over her stomach and further down, until she reached between her legs and began to rub over her clit, but soon it seemed to be not enough. Wendy followed Lucy's hand first only with her eyes, but then she started to touch herself the way Lucy did it was strange sensation and she gasped, it felt so good. Lucy stopped shortly and leaned up, seeing Wendy with her hand between her legs she sat up fully, as she found the eyes of Wendy she held her caught in her look, sliding two fingers inside her shortly she pulled them up to her mouth and licked them clean, Wendy seemed fascinated.

Lucy went down, crawling over to Wendy she took the hand of the smaller girl and sucked on her fingers, Wendy gave a small moan in return but soon it got loader due to Lucy rubbing her like she did just moments ago. It felt better, more intense to fell Lucy's fingers, she had no clue what came next so as she suddenly felt a finger inside of her she squeaked.

"W-what are you doing Lucy-chan?!"

"You'll feel good, trust me." Lucy knew how it felt good, that she had to see as a home-play in some way. With a man she never knew exactly but a woman she could read easily, could tell that the right spot was hit and as Wendy began to moan more Lucy found she somehow enjoyed seeing Wendy in bliss. She leaned down, sliding a second finger inside the small girl and began to suck lightly on her clit, Wendy mumbled something, moaned and bucked her hips up against Lucy's fingers from time to time. She felt as if her body tightened to a knot, her back suddenly arched and she felt like she exploded, Lucy was still down between her legs, but now she had pulled her fingers out and sucked on the smaller girl's crotch. The blue-haired was tired, she stroked Lucy's hair, she felt so much lighter right then, her heat had given in, and she felt so much better.

"Love you Lucy-chan." The last words before the little girl fell asleep. Lucy sat there for a few minutes, unsure what she should think of this now, how she was to handle it, she rubbed Wendy dry after cleaning up and then wrapped her in a towel, as she herself was wrapped in a towel she carried Wendy to her bed and lay her under the blanket. She brushed a few strands out of the small girls face and sighed, she had helped her, just like she promised.

"Lucy… don't forget about us…" She shivered as two arms wrapped around her midsection and hot breath brushed her neck. Natsu pulled her on his lap, making her meet Gajeel's lustful gaze not far from her and soon she was caught in a rough kiss…

.

.

.

**So… shall I continue?**


	2. Gajeel and Natsu

**Before you start to read, thank you all for reviewing x3 I didn't think that many would actually read this little thing. However this will have some more smut; as you wanted me to continue, here is another chapter:**

**. . . . . . . . . **

Surprised Lucy tried to protest but Gajeel only took the chance to push is tongue inside her mouth, unwillingly she moaned as a rough hand rubbed her inner thighs. This was not okay. No, Lucy was sure she didn't promise the two anything! When Gajeel finally let her breath freely she tried to free from her caught position in between the two dragon-slayers.

"Luce… you smell so good…" Natsu whispered into her ear before he bit into her shoulder.

"Don't you dare mark her salamander!" Gajeel growled and shivers ran over Lucy, making her arch her back lightly and press her behind against Natsu as her breast got pushed against Gajeel's hard chest.

"St-Stop Natsu… Gajeel." The blonde gasped but only got chuckles.

"But you promised to help bunny girl." The iron dragon-slayer grinned as he held her chin, she shook her head as good as possible.

"Wendy-chan… I promised to only help Wendy-chan."

"Luce… hearing you only makes it hotter…" Natsu hummed against her shoulder, she bit her lip.

"B-But… you have Lisanna…" She felt bad using the silver-haired as a way to escape the dragon-slayers.

"And what about… Levy-chan?" She asked Gajeel.

"She's with Fried."

"WHAT?!" Wendy twisted in her sleep and got the attention of the three.

"I thought you two…" Lucy whispered, momentarily forgetting her position and state of dressing.

"We didn't fit… though you… just this smell is so enticing."

"You smell like the best of all flames out there Luce…" Natsu hummed and bit her lightly.

"I want to eat you all up."

"More like some really good metal, the shiniest of all…" The spiky hair of Gajeel lightly scratched her cheek as he bit, rougher then Natsu, on her other shoulder.

"Gnyah!" She yelped as the pain sent a rush of electric through her body.

"You just have to enjoy, Luce… you'll like it…" Her breasts were suddenly roughly grabbed through the towel, but there wasn't much space left for her to flee the hands of two grown dragon-slayers… but there was this strange feeling… like she betrayed someone… Wendy, like she betrayed Wendy. The young dragon-slayer lay sound-asleep on her bed and didn't notice anything of the happenings at the end of the bed.

"B-But what about Wendy-chan?" For a few seconds everything, every hand and every pair of lips, seemed to stop in their position.

"Wendy-chan… has her first heat, she'll understand." Lucy had tried to flee the two bodies that had pressed hers between them but only got as far as half of the bed, not her best idea she soon noticed. Some kind of predator-sense seemed to kick in and made Gajeel grab her ankle, pulling her roughly back to the two dragon-slayers.

"Not so fast bunny girl."

"Luce… you'll enjoy this more when you do it willingly."

"Not that I have a problem with force bunny girl." Gajeel pressed her against him, not leaving her any space or option to flee his strong grip. There was again a whisper coming from Wendy as all looked at the blue-haired. As the young girl opened her eyes slowly and sat up, not caring that her towel came loose and she sat topless in the bed she rubbed her eyes and stared at the other three. A bright blush took over her cheeks as she saw Lucy squished between Natsu and Gajeel.

"Lucy-chan…"

"Wendy-chan! Help me!" The blonde mage said, hoping for the blue-haired to get her out of misery.

"You look like a goddess…" Wendy whispered and then crawled over, at the end of the bed she stood up and mustered them.

"You should help the Lucy-chan… it's not healthy to leave the heat untreated."

"Right… see, the little one wants you to enjoy."

"Maybe you join us too Wendy?"

"NO!" All eyes turned to Lucy.

"You two aren't going to lay even your pinky on Wendy-chan! She's way too young for this!" Lucy said, feeling mad and embarrassed by the stares.

"What you two did in the bathroom was definitely rated 18+." Lucy opened her mouth to retort but only closed it again in defeat.

"I don't mind watching Lucy-chan…" Wendy said and sat down where she had before lay sleeping. The blonde wasn't given that much decision on this as the two guided her body onto the bed and didn't let her out from between them. She was nervous, thought a flicker of memory came back as she had imagined to kiss Natsu while kissing Wendy, now she had the chance to find out how he tasted for real and not only in her imagination, she should take the chance. Turning her head as far as she could she pressed her lips onto the pink-haired mage's. He wasn't as rough as Gajeel, or as shy as Wendy, but a nice mix of both, tasting of something spicy and hot. Her eyes opened as the kiss was lost and she turned to look at Wendy, it was strange, how the blue-haired watched her with a flushed expression and half-lidded eyes while she felt the hands of the other two on her.

"You smell so delicious Lucy-chan…" At that Lucy moaned, hearing the other girl say something like that as well as Gajeel entering her without warning made her lose focus shortly.

"Luce… don't ignore me." He hands found their way to Natsu's member and she experimentally gave it a few strokes, it was hard to do much while Gajeel moved not too gentle and made her feel bliss to intense pleasure it nearly hurt.

"This feels like heaven salamander." Gajeel said and Lucy squeaked as Natsu moaned, now guiding her hands over his manhood. Her eyes searched for Wendy again, she had her lips opened slightly, one hand reaching down as she pleasured herself. There wasn't so much Lucy could do, her mind felt blank and stuffed at the same time, she felt her whole body get overwhelmed by the pleasure and wanted nothing more than to cum right then and there, as if on cue she did, but not alone. Wendy bit her lip as she shivered and only a few thrusts later Gajeel came inside her.

"I would yell at you if I wasn't so tired…" Lucy said, she wasn't on pill and there was no way she wanted to risk getting pregnant by one of the dragon-slayers. But what had happened had happened, no chance to change it. She just wanted to cuddle under her blanket and fall asleep, but before she had a chance to slip away she was turned and pulled on top of Natsu, the fire dragon-slayer lifted her limp body with no effort it seemed and she had a hard time to hold onto him.

"W-What are you doing Natsu?!"

"You'll like it Luce…" He wasn't as tall as Gajeel, it made things seem easier for her as she held onto him in fear of falling down, but her soon pressed her against a wall. She glance over his shoulder but Gajeel and Wendy already had lay down under the blankets, the smaller one hiding in the chest and under the arms of the tall iron dragon-slayer.

"The two had had their time, now it's me Luce… you know me the longest and I only get the last… you have to make up for it." There was something dark to his voice and Lucy shivered a bit, but found it would be unfair to leave him out and… uncared for. His hands were running up and down her sides before taking hold of her waist and holding her still, he guided himself to her crotch and pressed his head against it before slowly pushing in.

"I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you… you don't know how the heat feels… or how good this feels." He moaned as he was fully inside her, her head swirled, she didn't know what to do, or think, anymore. Her arms were slung around his neck, one hand holding onto his muscular back as he moved, slow and teasing, nibbling on her neck before he finally picked up speed.

"Natsu… what am I doing?" she whispered, she wanted to ask that herself, but it seemed like the dragon-slayer knew better than her.

"You're loving us… helping us… promising us… be ours." He said the last one while looking straight into her eyes with a look far darker as she had expected, or even guessed he could look. His eyes were dulled slightly by lust as she was sure hers were also.

"Be mine, be Gajeel's and be Wendy's." he said and she couldn't do anything but nod, nod and moan as he got faster and made her see stars. It didn't take long for the both of them and Lucy had passed out just after her orgasm. Natsu carried her to the bed and put her down under the blanket next to Wendy, said dragon-slayer was pulled into her arms and cuddled, with a smile he lay down next to her only to fall asleep seconds later.

. . . . . . .

**I don't really know about this chapter… I like and hate it at the same time…**

**Continue? Or end it here?**


	3. Little bit of Wendy and Sting

**More WenCy! Yes, because this was my original plan! I didn't ever try to write Sting and Rogue, but there's a first for everything right? By the way… I think this is starting to form a Plot O.o**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She tried to ignore it. Yes, she was good in ignoring unpleasant memories. Her problem was just that it was by no means an unpleasant memory. Her cheeks heated as she fast shook her head to let loose of the memory. She turned off the stove and put the last pancake on the already high tower, her eyes took in the table, it was loaded with food, she knew she wouldn't get more than a small portion out of it, but maybe it was worth it… just maybe.

"Mah…Lucy-chan… this smells good." Lucy sucked in air as she saw the ruffled look of the small dragon-slayer, rubbing her tired eyes with only one of her tops and her own underwear on. The blonde gulped as she saw flashes of the day, before she however could prepare for anything Wendy walked over and stood on the chair in front of her, leaning down to give the blonde mage a kiss.

"You're the best Lucy-chan." She smiled and flopped down on the chair to turn to the food and decide what she wanted to eat. Lucy stood still, her heart beating fast and her thoughts running in circles.

"Wendy-chan… about yesterday…" She said and wrung her hands nervously.

"Lucy… I… I really look up to you and… I… I think… I really love you… I meant what I said…" Wendy was as red as a tomato and Lucy didn't look much different as she sat down on the chair next to Wendy's.

"I… like you, Wendy-chan, but… I don't really know…" Wendy looked down.

"It's okay… it's obvious you love Natsu…"

"What? No! I mean…" Lucy chewed on her lip. "I… I like Natsu… but… I also like you… this is all so confusing! There is the fact that I really like Natsu… and you are just too cute and Gajeel… well, he's practically the bad-boy all girls dream about but… how is this all supposed to work?" Wendy looked at Lucy.

"I heard… yesterday, when you promised Natsu… I heard you nod. I wouldn't mind Lucy-chan."

"Mind what?"

"Sharing… with Natsu and Gajeel that is. I would just wish for one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Today, you'll only be mine." Lucy blinked as she looked into the deep eyes of the small dragon-slayer, the snores of Natsu and Gajeel in the background coming from her bed.

"…Okay…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wendy smiled at the pictures and pulled on Lucy's hand, the blonde laughed. Wendy and her had left Magnolia and went to a newly opened water-park in one of the neighbored cities. Gajeel and Natsu had found only a note telling them that the two would be back by evening. The small dragon-slayer had dragged into a photo-booth and the two made some funny pictures, some romantic ones and some where they were simply fooling around. The favorite picture of Wendy however was the one where she hugged Lucy and got hugged back, the two smiling and looking so close, it made her heart flutter.

"Lucy-chan, over there!"

"Wah…" Lucy stared with a wide-opened mouth at the tall slide. Wendy gave her hand a small tug and squeeze before pulling her to the stairs.

"Wendy-chan… I don't know if this is the best idea…"

"We'll do it together, okay?" Unsure the blonde chewed on her lip, but there was no more time to think as the blue-haired gave her a short peck on the lips and smiled at her.

"Trust me." She nodded, thought as the two rushed down the slide Lucy screamed, way too often for her tastes they nearly fell down, but Wendy enjoyed the wind so much that Lucy could not tell her she was afraid of it.

"Again!" Wendy cheered and Lucy smiled.

"Ah… I just wanna sit for a bit, okay?" The blonde smiled and her younger companion noticed something amiss, she sat down with her on the bench.

"Did you not like it?"

"I… it was fun but… That's not really what I favorite." Lucy said, feeling bad for not liking the speed-death the smaller one seemed to love.

"I-if you're okay with it… can I take another turn?" Wendy asked after the two stayed silent for a long time.

"Sure… enjoy it, we'll go and eat something later, okay?" The blue-haired nodded and the two shared a short shy kiss, Lucy wasn't yet comfortable with being seen in the open while loving another girl and Wendy was still young, even with her latest experience. As Lucy watched Wendy run up the tower she slowly leaned back, the sun shone brightly and made her feel like she was melting. Sighing she closed her eyes, not thinking about the consequences of the time. However it dawned on her all too sudden when she felt a tongue on her neck.

"Wake up princess…" Her eyes opened and she jumped up, or tried to as she was held down by two arms, a nose was buried into her hair and warm breath brushed over her neck, making her hairs stand on end and Goosebumps spread over her arms.

"It's ridiculous how good you smell… like some very nice light." She gulped, this sounded all too familiar.

"W-Who… are you?" Hell she thought it was through! Her, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu. That was it, four in ONE relationship was already two more than she had ever wanted!

"Stupid little Fairy… f only you wouldn't smell this enchanting, I would've simply attacked you while you were sleeping."

"Wha-!" Lips were pressed to hers, a tongue slid into her mouth and she gagged as she saw the bright yellow eyes of Sting Eucliff.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**So, since it's a cliffhanger I have to continue, right? However, I know how to make Sting do some smexing with Lucy, but Rogue is hard…. Any ideas?**


	4. Rogue

**Wow… so many ideas ^^ I know it's been looooong since I last updated and all… but just know that I'm sorry. **

**I was busy sorting out stuff, hell I had a lot of unnecessary clothes and there are still more! O.o When in hell did I get those all?! However, as the most of that is now done and I only have to sort out the smaller stuff before packing my boxes to move out, I decided to be nice, and tell you how sorry I am, thus new Chapter, also always I read new Reviews I suddenly get the urge to write because you all make me so fudging happy!**

**Have fun reading, I tried my best but well… I don't really know**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Lucy may have expected to, at some point, black out suddenly but there was no time for the blonde dragon-slayer to do much as he was ripped, yes ripped, off her by his fellow dragon-slayer companion. Huffing she jumped up and tried to get a little distance in between so as to be able to defend herself. The distance wasn't as far as she would have hoped with people shoving her right back and glaring at her for running into them as she tried to flee, she tried to hold onto the unreal thought that she actually had a chance to flee. The two dragon-slayers however found it more amusing and suddenly she was in the air, legs swept right out under her as she felt a strong arm catch her and lift her up, as she opened her eyes again, after closing them in thought of a fall, she saw red eyes and black hair.

"I'm sorry you have to endure this and even if there is the smell of marks from other dragons on you…" His eyes suddenly left hers and glared at something in front of them as she turned her head she saw the scowling blonde dragon-slayer.

"My, my… who would think you would be so selfish Rogue?" The grip in her tightened slightly.

"Tch… that coming from you?"

"I would have shared… after I finished marking her." Sharp teeth were flashed and Lucy sunk back, she swallowed and wished now more than ever before that she would be stronger on her own, curse her for not preparing!

"She destined… you won't ruin her." What? Lucy had to try and get this into her head, what in hell did he mean with destined?! Destined to what?!

"Don't worry little Star, you are safe with me." Opening her mouth to retort that she had been safe before any of the two dragon slayers made an appearance she suddenly felt like the air was knocked out of her and she gasped, her hands holding tight onto the fabric of Rogue's cape in fear of falling. The next second everything seemed to halt just as sudden as it began to move and she found herself, feeling dizzy and disoriented, in a room. Slowly she was let down and an arm was around her waist to steady her, she barely noticed that she was lead to a bed and lay down on the soft covers.

"I'm really sorry. You don't deserve to be used like this but… I only your smell wasn't this addicting… I could barely stop myself from taking advantage of you…"

"Rogue?" She glanced at the pink-clad Frosch, pulling on the long cape of the dragon-slayer and looking all the cute little cuddly-thing it was worth.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"I don't plan to… but could you maybe leave us alone?"

"It is that time of the year again?"

"Yes, I don't want to hurt you, so please leave for now? I'll come and get you when it is safe." Lucy watched the sweet interaction and momentarily forgot what situation she was in, or the fact that she had been kidnapped again.

"Okay… you won't hurt her?"

"She'll help me get better." Nodding Frosch made for the door and with a last worried glance closed the door.

"What have you told him would happen around this time of the year?" She asked and slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down again.

"I said nothing, just when I went into my first heat Frosch imagined the worst and thought I was ill."

"And you didn't ever get the idea to put a stop to that idea?!" The blonde was a little shocked, maybe the cat-like being wasn't the best person to talk to about sex but surely it would not help to simply push the whole topic aside!

"I did… but not today…" As she was held down she was a bit confused by his words, but that was before he shyly pressed his lips to her, so light she wasn't entirely sure he really did it. The kiss was soon followed by other, slowly they went down, like the lightest of wind, or like… she gasped and wanted to push him away as he kissed a ticklish spot on her belly. He caught her hand and she knew what it was she had meant, he was like the shadow making you feel comfortable during a hot summer day, but not too chilly.

"Please don't…" His words were so soft she gulped as heat shot into her cheeks and made her blush, somehow he looked way too good from this point of view and she cursed him silently. Letting go of her hands he went back to kissing her body, slowly undressing her and as she noticed she wondered if maybe he had gotten tips from Gray. She asked herself why she even gave in to the dragon-slayers and one from another guild nonetheless, but her mind went black when cold fingers lightly ghosted over her lower lips. Her breath was already a little heavier as she heard the sound of simply breathing and dared to take a look at the black-haired. He was technically younger than her, hell he was probably about the age of Wendy!

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Was he… was he breathing her?!

"As much as I want to simply let my desire take over I'm honorable enough to not force an unwilling woman."

"Then why did you undress me?!"

"Your smell intensifies like this… especially down here." Again a shiver ran through her as the cold fingers went over her and down her thighs.

"I would love to go further…" he whispered and leaned against her leg, his hair was tickling her but the action kind of made her feel for the red-eyed dragon-slayer. Unknowingly she let her hand reach out and ran her finger through his dark hair, his eyes snapped up to her brown ones.

"I… wouldn't… I mean… you can… uhm…" She began to chew on her lip but focused her eyes on him again when she felt his lips on the palm of her hand she had had in his hair just before.

"I understand… but don't force yourself." He looked sad, and it made her want to help him grow, tears swelled up slowly.

"Rogue… let me help you… or do you want to lie to Frosch?" There was a silence in the room for a while until he leaned up and gave her a real kiss, for the first time. She felt oddly overwhelmed, his cold lips moved so lightly and still so perfectly over hers. When he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers he breathed in deeply, as if he wanted to savor the feeling. She felt him lightly push her back down, crawling over her and letting his hands wander over her body, making her shiver in anticipation.

"This is the first time I…" he blushed a deep red and she chuckled, running her hand again through his hair, it felt strangely good and somehow she wanted to do it again and again.

"Your first time?"

"No… it's the first time I do this while in heat…"

"What did you do then?" It had sounded so hard on dragon-slayers the way Natsu and Gajeel had explained it to her, but he seemed like he was okay.

"I locked myself in and waited until it was over… until I felt better…" So that was why he wasn't as obsessive as the others. Lucy pulled him down, kissing him as if she wanted to make him feel better, like he had been hurt and told her the secret.

"I'll help you feel better." She whispered and pushed him slowly to the side, at first he held against her but then he got overpowered and pushed on his back. The blonde stellar-mage choose to straddle him and even though she was bright red she had said she would help and make him feel better, so she was going to do as she said!

"W-What are you doing?"

"I… I already said I'll help you f-feel better." She felt a bit insecure and tried to cover it by undressing him, though she was pretty nervous and her hands were lightly shaking as she opened his cape and went to his shirt, he gently held her hands in place and made her look into his eye, how he made his hair stay over his right eye all the time was a miracle.

"I already told you I wouldn't force you."

"You aren't forcing me." He squeaked out and he pulled her down so she was face to face with him.

"But you are forcing yourself." He whispered and she gulped. It was kinda true.

"I just… I never was…. I was never on top, it's strange and embarrassing and… argh!" She let her head fall and hissed as she hit his forehead and pain blossomed over her own.

"Ouch…"

"I should be saying that." He replied and she shot him a glare and pulled free, sitting up she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I was trying to be nice! You had to be the one to… to…" He raised his visible brow and a small smile went to his lips, making her blush at the sight and turn her head away fast. He leaned up on his elbows and in contrast to his usually calm and gentle nature he pushed his hip up and made her hop upwards in result, gasping she fast leant forward to steady herself. It was yet another time she came face to face with him.

"You are cute… I'm sorry, okay?" She looked like she was considering her options but then sat up again.

"You aren't going to criticize me for the way I approach this?" She asked doubting and he nodded.

"Okay, shirt off." He did as he was told and stripped out of the shirt, looking back at her he saw her blink and then blush even brighter before getting to "work".

"Close your eyes…" She wasn't sure if that really made a difference but it made her feel more confident in what she did and began with kissing the corner of his mouth, over his cheek to his ear and after giving his ear-lope a light bite down his chin and neck. She felt strangely turned on from being the one in charge and became braver, letting her hands explore his chest and abs experimentally. His hands were stroking over her sides, sometimes he would stop when she did something she thought he liked and took her time then. She could feel that it had an effect on him and it made her proud in a whole new way.

"Please…" A sudden rush of something made her grind herself against him, the feeling was extra-ordinary and as he groaned and held her hips she felt accomplished… powerful. She gasped as she realized just how good it felt and as he grinds against her let out a moan. She was harshly thrown off her little power-trip when there was a loud bang on the door, gasping in shock she stared at the door with wide eyes. Rogue opened his eyes, he could smell the enraged dragon-slayer on the other side of the door and it was only the smallest bit of respect he had for the shadow-dragon-slayer that made the door still stand in its hinges and not laying on the floor at this moment.

"That's Sting." He said and felt anger flare up inside him, it was his competitive part that liked to show itself during those forsaken days that wanted to fight the other over his chosen mate. He stopped in his thoughts and went back, mate? Since when had he decided on that?!

"What do we do now?" Lucy wasn't one to be living in an illusion and had just the right imagination of what was going to go down in here if the door decided to give in. Rogue sat up, pushed her down and rolled over her to get off the bed and stand up, the blonde licked her lips at the sight, it was quite nice.

"Come, I know a way he won't find us." Unsure she took the offered hand and let herself get dragged out of the other door, down a long hall and into various little hallways, she felt like she was trapped in a maze and began to doubt this had been a good idea, until he pulled her down a case of stairs and cold air made her shiver.

"Sorry, I know it's cold down here." He stopped in front of an old and not really trusty-looking door and with a little bit of his magic he opened it.

"Magical door?"

"It won't open to any other magic but mine… nobody can get in, not even the strongest mage in whole of Fiore." It calmed and scared her at the same time. He lit a lamp she had not seen before, as it was pitch-black without light in the room, and took a look at the dark room.

* * *

**This turned out to be the longest Chapter so far and I know there isn't any real "action" between Lucy and Rogue yet but I promise in the next chapter they will be good little mages and, well... you know the drill ;D**

**I apologize if Rogue is too OoC, I tried my best but I'm not really sure if he maybe is too nice? He's hard to write but to write him gentle somehow fit.  
**

**Oh right, I made a list of all Dragon-slayers I want involved with Lucy in this fic:  
**

****Wendy (done but sadly missing in this chappie)

Gajeel (first and second chapter but he will get his own time with out blonde mage soon)

Natsu (Not my favorite but he'll probably get his own chapter too)

Rogue (Momentarily on the same stage as Wendy, I favor him)

Sting (Don't worry, he'll get his fair share next or the chapter after)

Laxus (Not even mentioned yet by me but he surely will be put in, though I'm not that sure I can write him...)


End file.
